Creepypasta Wiki:User Submissions/M
Mr.Blair *Russian Rover *Colvis Field *The Asylum of Slender Man *Space Station 10: The Lost Documentary *The Dark Ones *Who Was That Man? *Simple *Don't Go Outside Mabby Gwendoll Here's some fun for you (it's not actually fun it's just confusion in a bowl) o_o if you would like to comment or read it, you may but if you're too busy doing much more important and constructive things then you don't have to. X3 *A Conversation of the Footbound *Abrasiveness Mastee157 Have fun with my creepy pastas.. Yeah, fun.. Hehehehe.. *MTR.lua Malfius *The Watching MagmaMan4488 *Mario 3 Maik-Maier *I Am Sorry Paul! Mainer1 *Computers Have It All *Copy Shop *Odd Occurences *The Paths *When I Sleep at Night Maka Vega So. Here are my creations. Please do not edit without my permisson. But I'm guess I'll have my grammar nazi proofread my stories before they go here, so, there should be no reason to edit. But yeah. Kthnxbai. *Ikari Kyougi *I Know Insanity Personally M Angel Demon *Lavender *User MangoMonkey *The House You Want Manic.mel Hope you enjoy my delusions! *Styptic ManInTheDark *White Macabre *The Man In The Dark *Body Suit *Skin Puppets *Trees of Madness *Dead in a Dream *Shiloh ManufacturerINC *The Pocket by ManufacturerINC ManraptorHurrr Elo dere. *Alissa *Theory of Scray *Out of Sight, Out of Mind Margurka Reality is percieved, what is real is subject to change; but by who? *The Night I Chose to Remember When the last morals of our society disappear, who sings happy birthday growing up in a world of terror? *The Birthday Song Is God really dead? *The Path of God MarioStrikerz Hi there. *Morkez *Planet of Sin *Eric André Show Theory *Tomba! 3 Pig Kingdom Markdraco12 Hello, I'm new here. These are my stories: *Any Last Words? *Smiledog.jpg Is In My Dreams? Masaky *Machigerita's YouTube Channel Masfonos *replay6733.avi Maspa *The Drawing Master-Troll *Topsy-Turvy *Mr. Odd Master Insanity *Acid Edit as you see fit, just leave the overall spirit of the story intact. What I mean by that is this: Acid is a story about a creepy Pokemon Diamond that has Magikarp and gets eaten at the end. That would be the spirit of the story and what is left intact, if you were to edit it, would be that, -It involves Pokemon Diamond -There are Magikarp present -It gets eaten at the end Other than those three, anything can be changed. MasterWarlord *Crash Bandicoot 2: Brio Strikes Back MaSuprema *The House I Can't Leave Matt9196 *A Soothing Ritual *Déjà vu Infliction Maxwell98 *Strange Package *Super Mario FX Prototype *Shadow Man *Slenderman The Game *HackBound MaybeNever *Non Compos Mentis Mbgunsling I usually don't accept edits besides technicalities. If i do, I would post it on the talk page of the article. Spelling and grammar wise, I get lazy; you can fix that if you want. *The Rain Man *Kagome Kagome *Aka Manto and Inglip *Rotten Girl, Grotesque Romance (original creator made a mess of it. I completely re-did it from the ground up) McShorty96 *House of Doom *Who Knows? *What Doesn't Kill You Mctad *The Card *Anger *Emptiness *The Girl Sitting On The Swing *The Call *Sly Man *Rakshas *Bloody Mary Legend *Nomed Nash Chronicles: The Treasure Of Zorotorian Triangle Mdcowboy *Good's Diner *The Mind-Bending Earth-Shattering Truth The World Must Never Know MeAndTheWeirdo Mostly Hetalia related pastas (ba dum pshh)... However, I might try to make non-fan creations. *Hetalia: The Shadows MEANWHILE *Captcha Predictions Meatballzist *Companion Cube Meatzone *The Channel MeganPepper *What if you just picked him? Meldin263 *Eye on Me *Into the Cave MemorialAndWarning *The Origin Files Memoryoflosthope *Sorrowful Red MeMan *Spiman *BITTEN (The sequel to Spiman) Metalheadcreeper_96 I usually just get an idea from the top of my head and write about it. Enjoy. *The Killer from the House of Rhoads MetalheadGamer Well hello there. *Skyrim Scars Metalkong1 *He Stood There Silent *He Who Drew The Flames *The Patriarch's Poem *The Well Of Darkness *Jack the Ripper *The Sleeper Metalmaster9698 I usually write about Computer/Internet or Death/Serial killers, please enjoy my stories, if you don't DON'T READ THEM. *YOU.wmv Midgetsinner Two stories now, more coming soon *Dirt MidgetWithaKnife *The Obscure Man Midnight Blaze *My Creepy Radio Mikethepastamaker8888 Ever since I discovered creepypasta, I found a strong love for horror that I hadn't found previously. I just discovered writing, and how much I adore it. I will continue my work in hopes of becoming an author, and to do it, I will need the help of my audience to be as critical of my work as possible. I want my writing style to become as flawless as possible. Enjoy! *Click Mikuletta Mirgil Grammatical/spelling errors you can fix, but don't change material or post somewhere else without talking to me first. Honestly as long as you talk to me about it I don't mind posting it other places. *Arona *Tap Tap...Tap Tap *The Marsh *Insanity *Anatomy *They Have No Reflections MisaTange Message me on my page if you wish to make any edits to any of these pastas, minor or major. *Welcome to The End *Abuse Miss Hoodoo *Emma's Mittens misterhakurei MizukisLastDance *A is for Autopsy *Glass *Slushies Mjs6295 *Maria MKNerd2012 Contact me if there is a problem in my stories! DO NOT change them without permission! Thank you! MleSoup Please do not alter this story without my permission! If you feel like something is seriously wrong post about it on my talk page. Thank you! :) *The Cell Phone Mmandator *Costume Ball *Crawling *Creep *Morph *The Thing In The Woods Mmine1 I am here. Yes, I am working on making new pastas. Please do not edit my pages without permission, but feel free to read them. *SpONgEBooooOO...- The Lost Spongebob Episode Mmpratt99 deviantart Please edit my work if you find any spelling or grammar issues. Just don't change the plot structure of my stories. Also please tell me what you think of these stories. I could sure use the critique. Thank you. *The Innermost House *Paulie's Puppy *No Place is Unknown to Darkness *The Ghost Tower *No Limits *The Silent Audience--A Historical Note *Le danseur *I Doubt You Want to Hear *Le tigre dans le mur (The Tiger in the Wall) *The Gray Man *Historic Points of Interest--Ferrisville *The Man Who Murdered Santa Claus *Lament for a Lost Pup *Hermit and the Toad, The *Last Day of October, The *Doorway to Darkness Moldycheesestick Feel free to change grammatical errors/punctuation errors. Also feel free to improve word-choice. *Just A Nightmare MonkeyLazR I'm new to creepypasta writing.Tips and advice would be cool.You can edit spelling gramatical errors. *Their Eyes Monphat *From Jeremy *My Thirst *Shihana MooseJuice Please contact me if you wish to make any edits, major or minor. *Dispatch *Marks *Perfect World, The *PLEASE READ *Potty Mouth *Raid, The *Remedies Mr. Bio Shock I am a passionate writer and hope to write more pastas in time. Edit any grammer all you want, even add a picture if you feel it fits the story. Just don't mess with them. *Far and gone *The Ones from Beyond *Regarding Subject 55-b Mr.Dredd I am pretty new to writing stories but I hope you njoy my stories. I am sorry about any mistakes in grammer or spelling and feel free to change it as long as you do not edit te story e.g. add new line or take some away. *Subject 52 Mr. Grinn [[The Jester]] Mr. Grave I love to write pastas but I've got a huge lack of grammar. If you feel like editing my article/s (correcting grammar or posting a photo), feel free. *A Private's Dread Mrlittleman I'm pretty new to writing stories, I hope they're not to bad. If you edit the grammer and spelling I don't mind. *Rainbows Mr. Morg Edit the Spelling and grammar all you like, it doesn't bother me one bit. But don't add anything of substance like extra sentences and whatnot. Although if you could make or find a better picture, that would be lovely. *Hoodies MrOddPasta *Dead Son Mr. Pengy My posts are under copyright of Mr. Pengy of the creepypasta wiki. Do NOT post this to any other website without both ASKING ME and CREDITING ME AS AUTHOR. I don't like edits without my permission. I'm very surprised my first work recieved PotM, and that's encouraged me to continue writing whether I get the honor again or not. OC Stories: *My Wife Lore: *Morgan's Corner Mr.Zalgopasta Sweet dreams... *Cabin Fever *Can't Stop Death *Dark Woods: The Elmridge Grasp *Dearest Captor *Don't Stop Running *Eyes *Fables *Footfalls *Heartbeat *I Love *Karma *No Gifts This Year *Play Something *Reverence *Room 101 *Sentiments *Shadow of Pestilence *Sodomy of Innocence *Songbirds *Stranger than Fiction *The Saratoga Mariner Part 1: The Fog *The Strain's Hold MrAstroBleme If you spot a mistake, please notify me! I appreciate people correcting errors in one-anothers' pasta, but it helps to get feedback too. *A Slender Knight *Chicken Bones *Knocking *Skype MrChiliDawgz My Father's Side of the Family *Diablo MrJohnpaul62 *Spread The Word MrsCarmelWhitworth *Pokemon Green : The Beginning MrsMcDowell Some of these are shorts that I created on a whim. "The Siren is Mine" is a compilation of excerpts from a book I am working on. It's an experimental style akin to "The Exorcist". *The Siren is Mine *Luck Be A Lady Tonight *I Hate Meat *Dimension *It Worked! MundaneBrain *They're Listening Murphy1976 *The Lone Branch *Spasm *Sleeping Funny *The Nice Guy Category:Meta